In network devices, cables have been conventionally used as communication media. Recently, however, the use of wireless communication has become popular.
For instance, with IEEE 802.11x compliant wireless LANs, there are many configuration items that must be configured prior to use, making such wireless LANs cumbersome and complicated. Consequently, various manufacturers have proposed mechanisms enabling easy configuration of wireless communication parameters such as SSIDs (Service Set Identifiers) or encryption methods.
For example, one such mechanism is disclosed in U.S Patent Application Publication No. 2003-100335 (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-163668). This document proposes a mechanism for configuring wireless communication parameters using an ad hoc network wherein wireless communication devices communicate directly with each other in a wireless LAN without accessing an access point (base station).
When configuring wireless communication parameters using wireless communication, such configuration essentially requires strengthening countermeasure against spoofing by third parties who do not need to know such configuration information or third parties with malicious intent.